Scarification
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Naruto decides he wants a tattoo but doesn't fully comprehend the pain involved but still asks Gaara to give one to him. Little does Naruto know Gaara has other intentions for the fox boy. GaaraXNaruto, Yaoi, OOC, PWP


Shin-Hana: Hey hey! I'm back (ish). This one is old and gathered some pixel dust but hopefully you can enjoy it!_** IT'S YAOI**_!"

Gaara: ...fuck you.

Shin-Hana: Awww, don't be that way. You'll like it .::laughes::.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne Gaara, can you give me a tattoo?" Naruto poked Gaara like a child bugging their parents for candy.<p>

"Why the hell would you want one? It involves needles and shit." Gaara licked his cookie dough ice cream.

"So? I've been stuck with kunai before, so this'll be nothing." Naruto grinned.

"Suit yourself, come by here tomorrow can you? I gotta get the needles and stuff."

_~The next day~_

"So what kind of tattoo do you want?"

"Hmmm, how 'bout the word Kyuubi? That'd be so cool!"

"And where would you like it?" Gaara held up a tattooing needle.

"My back please!" Naruto stripped himself of his shirt. Gaara dipped the neelde into a black ink container, carefully he brought the needle to Naruto's back. Gaara applied it roughly, having not had too much experience at it other than doing the love kanji on himself. Naruto squirmed underneath the red headed boy.

"Nnnn."

"Relax Naruto, don't move so much. I might miss and-" Gaara paused, he had left a small gouge in Naruto's back, the blood flowed out slowly.

"That hurted you kno-" Naruto paused, he could feel a tongue licking at his wound.

"Mmm, Naruto, did you know your blood tastes wonderful? So sweet and warm. I want more." Gaara turned him over and drew a long thin line across Naruto's chest with the needle.

"Idiot, I'm gonna bleed to death." Naruto winced as Gaara licked his way downwards.

"But it looks so pretty, so red and warm." Gaara turned Naruto onto his stomach and made more cuts and wounds.

"Ahh, stop, G-Gaara!"

Gaara started stripping Naruto, licking the wounds and touching Naruto in all the right places.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Gaara poised at Naruto's entrance.

"Nnnn." The red headed boy smirked and licked him there. Naruto jolted, feeling Gaara's tongue slide inwards and prodding. "Ahh, s-stop it Gaara."

Gaara looks up at the begging Naruto only to grin, "I know you love this." Gaara held Naruto's nipple between his fingertips, pinching ever so slightly while he pulled his hard self out. "We haven't done this in so long. Naruto, do you know how hard it is to hold back?" Gaara steadied himself and slowly pushed in.

"G-Gaara! Please!" Naruto's face flushed a bright red as his body tightened around Gaara's member, unused to it having been neglected for so long.

"My lovely Naruto, you look so cute covered in blood. Just looking at you just makes me so horny you know?" Gaara pushed himself all the way in. Naruto arched his back into the boy, whimpering a bit and breathing heavy. Gaara started thrusting back and forth, a steady pace then quickened. Harder and faster. He bent over and licked the wounds on Naruto's back, tracing out each one.

"Ga - Gaara. Oh my god!" Naruto tensed, his insides convulsing, ready to come.

"Mmm, so good. Your body is taking me in so hungrily. It wants more doesn't it?" Gaara's face reddened with the heat of their two bodies and he came inside of Naruto, pulling out, his cum dribbled out slowly all over Naruto's ass.

"Heh, You look so damn slutty Naruto." Gaara smiled while looking down at the breathless boy.

"Shutup." Naruto got up slowly, unused to the new feeling. He pushed Gaara down a bit, gripping the red headed boy's member, he wrapped his mouth over it. Licking the head slowly and sucking on it feverishly.

"Ah hah hah. As good as always I see." Gaara moaned.

"Mmm."

Gaara held his hand over Naruto's head, the little fox boy took this as a sign. Like Gaara saying mentally to him _I'm coming Naruto and you better drink all up._

"Geh, too much," Naruto choked back some of it but the rest of Gaara's hot liquid dripped down his mouth.

Smirking, Gaara lifted Naruto's chin up and licked him clean, then drew him in a hot and deep kiss. Pushing his tongue inside and entwining them together. Naruto fell limp against the older boy.

Parting, Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear, "Wanna go again?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto struggled.

* * *

><p>"Idiot! You just had to get that horny didn't you? Five times! FIVE GODDAMN TIMES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WHAT BLOOD LOSS IS? The whole bed is covered in blood and...cum..." Naruto playfully beat Gaara's chest.<p>

"Mmmmm but you loved it didn't you my cute little fox?" Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and nuzzled his fluffy golden hair. Breathing in the scent of his lover gave him unbelievable chills.

Naruto calmed down as he was held in Gaara's arms, his senses were overwhelmed by the after scent of amazing sex on Gaara. "Ne, Gaara tattoo's are really painful huh?"

"Obviously."

Naruto looked up at the red head and pouted, "I still want one though."

Gaara sighed and released his little fox, he grabbed the damp towel and gently began cleaning up the wounds he caused. The way Naruto's blood melded with his tanned skin reminded Gaara of blood seeping into sand. Gaara was his that blood, seeping and melting into Naruto. "It scabbed over. Take a look."

"Did you actually write Kyuubi? Oh my god what is that?" Naruto was baffled by the supposed hole on his back. It wasn't a hole but a heart.

"Why should I let a fox mark you when I was the one with the needle? This way you'll always remember me and everyone will know that you belong to me." Gaara embraced Naruto again and sweetly kissed him.

"What kind of tattoo is this? It doesn't look like it has ink like yours."

"Mmm it's called scarification. It looks more natural compared to my inked one." Gaara gently kissed the scar tattoo on Naruto's shoulder and smiled to himself. Just like blood and this tattoo, Gaara melted into Naruto like the sand.

* * *

><p>Shin-Hana: I found this on my laptop just today and decided to finish it but it's a good two to three years old. Hope you all enjoyed it as a cute little some some. Looking back at what I used to write, oh my god was I direct and explicit with the sex scenes. XD Please R&amp;R I'd love to hear your comments.<p> 


End file.
